Referring to FIG. 1, a system assembly 100 is shown that is used to hold/secure one or more components in place. For example, a structural pin/bolt 102 may be used to hold at least some of the components to a structure. In turn, this structural pin 102 is secured in place with a quick-release anti-torque pin (frequently referred to as a diaper pin) 106 that self-secures in place.
The diaper pin 106 fits loosely and is potentially subject to rattling/vibration. The rattling can potentially lead to wear of the pin 106 if it rubs excessively due to the vibration against a retention housing or a bolt head. This wear can lead to a reduction in the lifetime of the assembly 100, causing the assembly 100 to be subjected to frequent inspection or maintenance activities.